InXile Entertainment
| founder = Brian Fargo | hq_location_city = Newport Beach, California | hq_location_country = U.S. | key_people = |Matthew Findley }} | divisions = inXile New Orleans | website = }} inXile Entertainment, Inc. (pronounced "in exile") is an American video game developer that specializes in role-playing video games. The company was formed in late 2002 by Brian Fargo, a founder of Interplay Productions. The company is headquartered in Newport Beach, California, and, since 2015, has a subsidiary studio in New Orleans. History In an interview to Joystiq, inXile's President Matthew Findley shared some of the company's history: "I worked with Brian Fargo at Interplay for a number of years and we both left Interplay at the same time. We knew we wanted to stay in video games, so starting a company seemed like a good idea -- he spent 20 years at Interplay and I was there for 13. When we were first out there, trying to figure out what to do next, we kinda felt like we were in exile, and we made fake cards with a fake company name just to have a card to go to E3 with. And before we ever thought of the name "inXile," Brian put as his job description on the cards: "Leader in exile." People got such a kick out of that card, we kept saying "in exile, in exile, in exile" so much that we just thought, "Why not make up a new word?" And so we did." In April 2012, inXile launched a Kickstarter campaign to fund Wasteland 2, the sequel to Interplay's Wasteland, with most of the original team on board. The crowdfunding drive raised more than 300% of its initial goal of $900,000, ending at $2,933,252. In March 2013, inXile returned to Kickstarter to crowdfund Torment: Tides of Numenera. The Kickstarter for Torment: Tides of Numenera broke the record of fastest Kickstart drive to $1 million, raising that amount in seven hours and two minutes. During a Kickstarter campaign for the game Wasteland 2, Brian Fargo developed the Kicking it Forward program. Under this program, inXile Entertainment pledged to use 5% of post-launch net profits to back future Kickstarter projects. As of March 2013, a total of 202 funded and 31 active projects have participated in the initiative, such as Shadowrun Returns and Leisure Suit Larry: Reloaded. Games developed SparkWorkz Until 2015, InXile had a web division under the name of SparkWorkz. It hosted smaller web titles such as Fantastic Contraption that were mostly free to play. SparkWorkz got its revenue via in-browser advertising. Part of the revenue went directly to the developers of the hosted games. ''Heist'' Heist (marketed as HEI$T) is a cancelled video game that was under development by inXile Entertainment and would have been published by Codemasters for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. The game was to be set in San Francisco, California, c. 1969, where players would have controlled a group of criminals as they performed various thefts. Codemasters announced on January 28, 2010, that the game had been "terminated". The British publisher furthered the statement by announcing it was focused on high-quality titles. References External links * Category:Video game companies of the United States Category:Video game development companies Category:Entertainment companies based in California Category:Companies based in Orange, California Category:Entertainment companies established in 2002 Category:2002 establishments in California